Emergency Entrance
by Alastair
Summary: On the night they leave Cocoyashi, Nami can't sleep, but the boys don't mind bunking with a friend. Emergency exit drabbles of ALPTN series. Some LxN. COMPLETE
1. Nightmares

**Emergency Entrance**

_Nightmares_

The first night that they were all together on _Merry_, Nami awoke with a scream. Sanji reached the door initially, yanking it open, and practically catapulted himself headfirst without a second thought.

The other three piled in after some early confusion – seeing as Usopp and Luffy had been stuck in the door trying to come in at the same time until Zolo forcefully kicked them both through.

Sanji was serenading to the distressed girl when they were all inside her room, and Zolo began looking under the bed for anything that might have frightened her – so shocked was she by their entrance that she had only gaped at them all. Usopp went around the room, glancing into nooks, crannies, corners, and all other small spaces, so that he and Zolo appeared as if they were searching for a mouse. The chef continued on his tirade of love confessions and adorations, but Luffy stayed by the couch, crossing his arms, and tilting his head as he waited for an explanation from Nami.

She stared back at him, and made the others stop their activities when she said, "Sorry. It was just a bad dream."

Grinning in what seemed like relief, Luffy nodded, and then jumped into her bed with a laugh for her shriek.

"You shit for brains," Sanji slammed his foot into his face. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Luffy said, still smiling, and rubbed his cheek, "Nami pile!"

Her only warning was the wide grin that he imparted to her before his arms stretched out – one slinging around Zolo and Sanji, and the other snatching Usopp. When his arms reverted to normal with a snapping sound, the entire crew was heaped on top of Nami.

Shooting a withering glance at him for all of two seconds, she then burst out laughing before she reached out to try wrapping her arms around all four. Usopp and Zolo had enough sense to knock Luffy upside the head for treating them all like throw pillows, and then Sanji when he seemed about to erupt into another crooning session for Nami.

After finding out where to place awkward elbows and knees, _Merry_'s crew found a comfortable positioning that suited everyone involved.

Zolo fell asleep first with his head propped up on Usopp's leg. Joining the slumber part of the party next, Luffy was pillowed just beside Nami – almost curled up to her side. Sanji was delighted when she didn't seem to mind his head on her shoulder, and sighed dreamily a few times before he too eventually dozed off. Only Nami and Usopp remained awake for the longest time, sometimes smiling shyly at the other or watching the three men in her bed.

He said then, pooled somewhere between Luffy's legs and Nami's hips, "Only these guys would think this is normal."

"You mean it isn't??"

!#$&()+

_This has probably been done for a few weeks. It's only a page long which is something that I don't usually do, but I realized after a while of agonizing over the ending that it didn't need to be complicated. As you can see, Luffy already knew that, of course. I should take lessons from him more often._

_Still working on _TWWOO_, but I just wanted to get this out. XP I had three chapters of this written already and I didn't want to get swamped with the little shorts. Also, this probably isn't going to be in any story format. It'll be a collection of one-shots about the emergency door, but yes, it's probably in the _ALPTN _series thing._

!#$&()+


	2. Loneliness

**Emergency Entrance**

_Loneliness_

She came into their room on the second night. Opening the emergency door, she slipped in quietly, and paused amidst their hammocks, wondering just what she was expecting after all they had done.

Nami played with the long skirt of her nightgown before she turned around, and went back through the emergency door. Only, her skirt caught in a hinge, and ripped with an awful, deafening sound. As she heard them stir, she looked over her shoulder to see if they had noticed her yet before she attempted to slide back into her room.

Unfortunately, she forgot about her caught skirt, and it tore further, causing her to shriek and fall to the ground with a loud crash.

That garnered their attention, naturally. Luffy poked in first, his torso halfway through the door as he looked down at her. He smiled reassuringly at her for all of two seconds before Sanji tried his diving trick again, and the two were both securely lodged inside.

"Gaagh! Sanji! Get out!"

"Shut up, you shit for brains! _You_ get out. My precious Nami-swan needs me!"

With his tongue hanging out as he tried to gasp for breath, Luffy punched Sanji from his facing away position, "Oi, I can't breathe!"

Someone from the other side dragged the dazed Sanji off so that their captain could slip through the door. Sanji didn't let a punch deter him much longer however, and he jumped through as soon as Luffy was in her room. Starting to turn all sorts of different shades of red, Nami got to her feet, and fiddled with the tear in her nightgown's skirt.

Making a displeased sound, she frowned at it, and then at all of them as if they were to blame for her poor gown. As Zolo and Usopp – deciding that they were safer in the other room – blanched, Luffy just crossed his arms, and waited again.

Taking her hand, Sanji went down onto one knee, "Goddess! Dearest Nami-san, what ails you so?"

She realized that she couldn't really lay the fault of the ripped nightgown on their heads, but she also knew that she had no excuse for it either. Nami looked at the door and through it to the hammocks she had previously been among, and attempted to form some sort of lucid reason in her mind. The only thing she could think of to tell them was that she just hadn't been able to sleep.

"I'm going to bed," she said, not entirely caring what she sounded like at that point, and she rolled into her blankets before pulling them over her head. She had had enough of her own foolishness for one night, and just because she wanted to sleep with them all again didn't mean that they would do so at the drop of a hat. _Come to think of it,_ she thought, _it wasn't very comfortable anyway. I'll sleep better without them._

"Oi, Nami," she heard Usopp say, and she nearly jumped at the closeness of his voice. With a frown, she pulled the covers down just enough to see that he had come over, and had knelt beside the bed. "Didn't you say last night that it was normal?"

Nami took a deep breath before she pulled her covers over her head again, and she said, "Get in my bed."

"Huh?" Zolo said.

She said again, "Get in my bed or I'm charging ten thousand berries for every second you're not in it. Got it?"

"Nami pile!" Luffy said, and suddenly there was a large lump of bodies on top of her courtesy of her captain. Nami smiled, closed her eyes, and, soon, was comfortably asleep.

!#$&()+

… _I don't think I'm ever going to make a BoysxNami story … Because while I honestly love the idea, I can't work around the fact that Zolo probably wouldn't warm up to her … he's friendly enough to nap with, but not much else, I think. XP_

_Twas kind of … very, very busy this week and weekend due to work and parties. You guys weren't invited. I'll try to upload the next chapter of_ The Wonderful Wizard of Oda_ this week though._

**sempai-sama: **_XP Yush. Nami bonds well with them. I was thinking of making this separate from my _ALPTN_ series, but … meh, then I would be tempted to make it a BoysxNami. Thanks for the review!_

**Jadeile: **_Yes, people always forget that the crew isn't that shy about such things. Thanks for the review!_

**LuffyxRuby: **_Thanks for reviewing!_

**The Green Sky: **_… Ali? XP I'm an Al! Rwar. :D Thanks for the review!_

**Amorphusshadow: **_Thanks for reviewing!_

**wheathermangohanssj4: **_XP Indeed, but thanks for reviewing!_

**Irenukia: **_:D Thanks for the review!_

!#$&()+


	3. Hammock

**Emergency Entrance**

_Hammock_

She knew that it wasn't exactly normal, but on the third night, she found herself going straight to their bunker after changing into some flannel pajamas. Luffy blinked owlishly at her face before his face warmed with a smile.

"Nami pile?" He said, and she beamed gently as he wrapped a pair of rubbery arms around her, yanking her into his hammock. The momentum of the pull caused the hammock to flip however, and the two landed in the hammock below which turned out to belong to a groggy swordsman who snorted, and shoved at Luffy's face when it ended up too close.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"It's a Nami pile," Luffy said cheerfully, and wriggled so that she was squashed between him and Zolo.

"Fine," he said with a grunt, and adjusted so that his arm was slung over them both.

Sighing, Nami happily closed her eyes to their struggles to find a comfortable position. As Usopp and Sanji shuffled into the room a bit later, the chef then pumped an angry fist into the air, pointing at the trio accusingly, "How dare you take advantage of Nami-san, you shitty hooligans!"

"Sanji-kun," she said before the two could make any fuss, "just get in here."

"Yes, Nami-swan!" He twirled, and then leapt into the hammock.

"Oi, oi! Damned love-cook, don't smash us!"

Planting a hand squarely into his face, and the other on his shoulder, Nami pushed upward to make his kissing face get away from her, and she said, "Wait a minute here!"

"Nami!" Luffy said, nearly with a mouthful of elbow, "Watch it!"

Usopp waited beside the hammock with the wrestling men and woman, crossing his arms in his patience. As it turned out, he didn't have to wait long for the ropes keeping the hammock suspended in the air finally snapped, giving out to the weight and rough movements of its occupants. When they stilled due to the shock of the impact to the floor, Usopp then laid down beside the group with a chuckle.

"I'll make a bigger hammock tomorrow," he said.

The others, slightly embarrassed and shifting to allow their sharpshooter into the huddle, fell silent, and closed their eyes to find sleep at last.

!#$&()+

_These are pretty fun – especially with these guys. I'm so sorry this isn't a chapter of _TWWOO_, but it's been hectic in general life, and work. I'm going to try writing more of it over the weekend or something._

**Nuit Fleur: **_Bah? … XP Aw, probably because of the lack of LxN out there … so sad …_

**sempai-sama: **_I'm probably not going to do a BoysxNami story … actually, I did do a drabble, but it's in another language, and I'm too lazy to translate currently._

**bloodbrothers13: **_Because they're not fluffy stories! They're Luffy stories! –gets shot-_

**Irenukia: **_Indeed. XP I love Sanji really – he's so fun to tease with all of this. In fact … I was thinking of doing something like a LuNaSan thing. It makes so much more sense to me than that ZoNaSan stuff I see everywhere._

**wheathermangohanssj4: **_XP! Hah! Didn't seem to happen though. Ah, well. Thanks for reviewing!_

!#$&()+


	4. Sleepless

**Emergency Entrance**

_Sleepless_

Zolo was like a huge teddy bear. He was large, warm, mostly quiet, didn't hog the blankets, and his breath always tickled her hair.

With Usopp, she could waste hours into the night, facing him, and just talking quietly under the snores of the others. They were always lying straight, leaning just so against one another, and his wire-like hair always got in her face.

On the times that she deigned to grace Sanji's hammock with her presence, he was a gentlemen, letting her lean on his shoulder, and wrapping an arm around her smaller frame if she was cold. They didn't talk, and she rarely had to smack him to get his hands to behave.

She had never gone willingly to Luffy. He shot his arms toward her, coiling both around her so tightly that she felt like her lungs would pop out.

Among the others, they gave her a bit of room with her body, staying gently apart – unless Sanji felt more in love than usual. Luffy either didn't understand or he didn't care, pressing the entirety of her body against his, and grinning from ear to ear as his forehead touched hers. Their faces came in contact often, cheek-to-cheek, and she would flush brightly whenever their noses grazed the others.

Everything about it was personal and full of warmth.

She didn't think that he understood how just plain _good_ he felt. He only appeared to have this small, wiry frame, but when she was against him, Nami felt every ridged curve of his body. Or perhaps he did understand because he was always grinning. He'd shove cold toes under her warm bare feet, and she would giggle, pulling them away before erupting in laughter as he tickled her.

_I can't do this anymore,_ she thought one night as she realized his face was snug against her neck, breathing heavily in his sleep. His hands were in tight fists in the loose back of her nightgown, keeping her pressed firmly against his body. _I just can't …_

He blinked, and she realized that he was so close that she could feel his short eyelashes even against the sensitive skin of her neck. Her throat contracted, and she grabbed his shoulders, not certain if she was going to push him away or kiss him. At the thought of it, her entire body burned right down to her curling toes, and she finally decided.

After she shoved him away, Nami realized that she had forgotten to take into account that he was rubber, and he bounced right back, sending them both toppling over onto the floor, and just barely missing Zoro's hammock on the way down. When she regained her senses, Luffy was on his hands and knees above her and between her thighs where her nightgown had hitched up past her waist to reveal her pale orange panties. He was staring. She punched him.

"Guh!" He recoiled, rolling off of her either from the force of her punch or just using the momentum from it to roll away, "Oi, Nami, what'd I do?"

By that time, the others were awake and watching as Nami stood to let her nightgown drop into place. Deigning this the best time as ever to cut back, she merely ignored him, walking to the emergency exit to climb through it. She couldn't say anything – half mortified by the fact that she had wanted to kiss him, and the fact that they had seen her panties.

She did turn around, saying through the still open emergency door, "You all owe me thirty thousand berries, but Luffy owes an additional fifty thousand."

As she shut the door to go to her bed – unused and cold, but clean – she thought, _I'm better now anyway. I don't need to use them as pillows._ She told herself that, lied down to feign sleep, and continued to tell herself that throughout the night, but in the morning, after tossing and turning for hours, Nami only felt worse.

!#$&()+

_Guh …! I haven't been able to write anything for _TWWOO_! I mean, I have, but not enough for a chapter that I could update. It's like … maybe a third of a chapter long … And wow, this is quickly turning into an actual story with plot … Which isn't a bad thing, I guess, but I did just want these to be drabbles. Oh, well!_

**Rakara: **_Yay! You again! XP I think I missed you. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Irenukia: **_Because I insult well. –pumps fist, wanting to be the first to write a LuNaSan story-_

**Raven the Ravenous: **_Silly. It's _Emergency **Entrance**_. There's a difference. XP Oi, oi, who said __**they**__ were the ones being shy? Nah, I was just saying I thought Zoro and Nami being paired together seemed kind of weird to me. Luffy and Sanji make more sense in my head._

**lelathesa: **_Aw, I'm glad you like it so much. Thanks!_

**Fairy Of Anime: **_Here you go! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Nuit Fleur: **_Oh, I know. My XP's get confused with being a disgusted face, but it's really just one of my amused faces. Thanks!_

**wheathermangohanssj4: **_Oh, yeah? Where? Thanks for reviewing!_

!#$&()+


	5. Apology

**Emergency Entrance**

_Apology_

Early in the evening, just after dinner, Nami had lied on her lounging chair with a sighing smile, and enjoyed the lingering heat of the day. Even as the sun dropped into the ocean, she had lied there, and lightly dozed, feeling as the temperature gradually dropped. Without even opening her eyes, she could tell how dark it must have been, but still she kept silent, breathing evenly – at complete peace.

She twitched when someone touched her shoulder, and Sanji said, "Oi, Luffy, let her sleep."

Sounding like he was just above her, Luffy said, "I'm just taking her to our room."

"Why do you think she wants to sleep with us again?" Zoro said. "Maybe she wants to sleep in her own room tonight without us burping and farting over her."

Nami almost grimaced, but decided to not 'awaken' to tell them that they hadn't done such a thing, of which she knew – she hoped.

"She's probably still mad at you," Usopp said.

She was abruptly in the air – in powerful arms that crushed stones and bones. Her breath almost hitched, but she miraculously didn't seem to alert the captain that she was actually awake. With her throat suddenly dry, she held impossibly still, letting him carry her.

"No, she's not," he said, and she smiled just a little bit. That's what he noticed because suddenly he laughed, and held her closer, "See! See!" And then he somehow coiled his arms around her to keep her aloft before digging his fingers into her side to tickle Nami, and she shrieked, twisting and turning in his rubber arms.

She said, laughing through tears, "Lemme go! Put me down, you big idiot!"

Chortling to himself, he did not release her, however, he did stop tickling her, starting to rock her as if she were an infant, "Oi, Nami, Nami, you ready to go to bed?"

Nami stared at him, blinked, and then she smiled gently, saying, "I'm sorry about last night."

Usopp pinched himself, and then Zoro – whom didn't quite appreciate the gesture.

Luffy only tilted his head, mystified as he said, "What for?"

"For hitting you," she said at last, realizing she truly wasn't sorry at all for charging him for accidentally peeking. His eyes shouldn't have wandered, lingered, _or_ stared – no matter how cute she was.

"Oh, okay," he said, and then he laughed, "I thought you'd hit me harder since I liked your panties so much."

Her eyes widened.

She lifted her fist, and then brought it back down on top of his head. Nami said, raining her fists onto him since he could only hang onto her form, and allowing her to pummel his brains into the back of his skull, "You're a pervert!"

"I'm a man! What'd you expect?"

After yanking on his bottom lip, she released it, which had enough force to make him stumble back onto the deck. Standing up, she dusted herself off, and then smiled at nothing.

"Oi! I thought you were sorry for hitting me!"

"I was sorry for _last_ night. This is a totally brand new night," she said.

Rubbing his head, he puckered his lips at her, bunching his cheeks before he suddenly grinned again, and said, "So are you going to sleep with us tonight? It's a brand new night now, right?"

Gazing a while at him, she said, "Yeah … this is the last night though, okay?" Nami glanced at the other three, smiling when she saw Usopp give a thumbs up before he headed down to prepare the huge hammock. When she looked at Luffy again, he was picking his nose, and she decided to relent awhile. If she gave him enough time to grow a little, then perhaps, but until then, there was no reason to fret like a schoolgirl fresh out of her class.

She followed Zoro and Sanji to the boys' bunker, and then stopped at the top of the ladder when she realized that their captain had yet to stand. Looking back, she watched as he took his time to stand up and turn his face to the moon before adjusting his hat. He smiled at her, catching her gaze off-guard when he turned abruptly.

He said, "You going down?"

Nodding, she dared to return the smile before she went down to join the others, crawling into the hammock in between Usopp and Zoro, and propping her feet onto Sanji's thighs – and vaguely wondering where the rest of him was. Luffy somehow squeezed under Zoro, and ended up wedged between him, Usopp, _and_ her, using Zoro as a footrest, and pillowed against Usopp's thigh.

!#$&()+

_Something about this seems awkward … but whatever. I have some sort of bad news. Next week, I might take a break from writing because work has been pretty bad, and it's only going to get worse because our team lead is leaving for better (much, much better – we're paid dirt) pastures, so we'll be a woman down until they finally hire a replacement._

_And my work computer died._

_So if there's something new next week, a miracle happened somewhere between now and then._

**Fairy Of Anime: **_Will do! Thanks for reviewing!_

**Irenukia: **_Indeed, too bad I think this is ending in the next chapter …_

**lelathesa: **_Thanks so much for the review!_

**Sonicmario: **_:D Aw, thanks!_

**wheathermangohanssj4: **_Oh, already read that story. And a drabble doesn't have to be defined. These are my drabbles – I can't write any less than this, or I feel like I'm cheating my readers._

**Midori Blue: **_Yup. A very confused girl is she. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Raven the Ravenous: **_Well, it is part of the _ALPTN_ thing I have, so it is partly LxN at its base anyway._

!#$&()+


	6. Gratitude

**Emergency Entrance**

_Gratitude_

Nami did not stay in her room for long. Merely two nights later, she was crawling into the couch of the boys' bunker much to their surprise and questioning eyes. They didn't ask however, and that suited them all just fine.

Luffy said some nights later, staring through the darkness when only he and Usopp were awake, "I told you she's our navigator. She's awesome."

Letting out a tired laugh, Usopp said, "Yeah, yeah …" He looked at his captain then, seeing that the boy's eyes had yet to leave Nami's sleeping form. Usopp said, "You really believed in her, didn't you? Right until the end."

"Ah? What're you talking about? I still trust her."

"No, I mean you never stopped." He settled himself more comfortably into his hammock before he said, "I'm kind of jealous."

Blinking, Luffy finally looked at him, "Huh? Why would you be jealous?"

"She's pretty," he said. "Anybody with eyes can see that. Nami's …" Usopp shrugged, "I don't think she completely gave up on you either."

He laughed, "Of course, she didn't give up on us."

"No, on you," he said, pointing at Luffy who stared back evenly. "She has so much faith in you – she can't have given it all up. At least … she _wanted_ to believe in you, but she didn't know how."

Nami's shoulders heaved, and Usopp realized that she hadn't been sleeping at all, hearing a soft sob. The room seemed to up end in a flurry then as Usopp also noticed that one of Zoro's eyes had opened, looking with gentle concern toward the girl. Sanji halfway rose from his hammock, sitting up to watch – pained and indecisive. Luffy turned over in his hammock, flipping over entirely so he could scramble to her side.

Taking her shoulder to give a shake, Luffy said, "Nami? Oi, Nami, don't cry. Why're you crying?"

"I was so worried," she said. "I knew you were all strong … but I couldn't imagine any of you fighting the Fishmen. That … even if you did, I'd have to bury you alongside Bellemere-san."

"Nami, don't cry," Luffy said. "I promised the pinwheel-guy." She turned over to gaze at him, and he smiled at her, "So don't cry."

"Genzo-san?"

When she gave him a watery smile, the tension in Luffy's shoulders drained, and he said, "That's right. You just got to put your trust in us from now on." He took a hold of her hand, and said, "I promised him something very, very important, Nami, so you can't cry."

Smiling brighter, she shoved his chest a bit, and said, "Idiot, I'll cry whenever I feel like it."

"You're not sad anymore, right?"

She barked a short laugh before reaching up to hug him briefly, and she said, "No … Thank you so much, Luffy." Lurching into a sitting position then, she stared up at him before she looked at the others, "Thank you!" Sanji seemed to relax then, smiling back warmly. Smirking back, Usopp crossed his arms, laying back down into his hammock while Zoro yawned, and then lowered his head to scratch it with a toothy grin.

Luffy wrapped his arms around her, dragging her against himself, and laughing, "You're welcome!"

The next night, he felt better about Nami sleeping in her room once more. Whatever demons had been left over had finally been chased away, and she could enjoy herself like before.

However, he knew that he was going to miss seeing her searching in the dark for one of their bunks. Then she would look up at him, and he could sense the need for comfort and touch from straight across the room. It had become his need whenever their eyes met, and he could not imagine ever allowing that simple need go unattended.

With her in the other room, the need that they had shared hadn't dissipated. Luffy could still feel her craving from when he would engulf her body with his arms, legs, and chest. He had kept her cemented in his grip, attempting to infuse her with all his strength – if just for the night.

He wondered if he would ever get the chance to do it again.

!#$&()+

**THE END**

!#$&()+

_If you are unaware – as I'm sure that most are – my work has been murder lately, and I've only really been able to post little more than drabbles (which are fun to write). On top of the workload, my work computer had died, and with it … a shit load of LxN stories and parts of future chapters for this story and _TWWOO_. Not to worry though, just review a lot, and it'll give my inspiration the kick start it … well, kind of needs right now. I'm planning to get back on track this next week._

**Kaydreams: **_Thanks so much! And here's the update and ending!_

**b4k4 ch4n: **_It's still part of the _ALPTN_ series. I think I stated in the second chapter of this story that I probably won't write a NamixBoys story anyway. (Actually, I did, but it's really short and in another language.)_

**Noc and NC: **_You obviously have not read _A Log Pose to Nami_ yet. It was my first LxN, and I __**still**__ think it's my best work._

**Lelathesa: **_Thank you for reviewing!_

**Irenukia: **_Thank you for waiting so patiently for the end of the story. It's always nice to read your reviews. Thank you!_

**Raven the Ravenous: **_I copy and paste code …__**all day**__. That's what I do for a living. XD I was thinking about making a C2, but I thought it might seem conceited … but if __**you**__, a reader, thinks I should, then I think I will now._

**wheathermangohanssj4: **_Yeah, well … -shrugs- it's over now anyway._

!#$&()+


End file.
